fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario (SSBM)
Paper Mario is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. Paper Mario is one of, if not the lightest characters in the game, but makes up for it with his great speed, rivaling even Captain Falcon himself. Paper Mario also has the ability to glide, turning into a paper airplane while doing so. Also, Paper Mario turns into a paper boat while in water and Dashell appears next to him while running. Special Moves *B: Picollo: Picollo flys around Paper Mario, curing him of burning and Lip's Stick. Also, enemies near him have a 40% chance of falling asleep. *Side: Hammer: Paper Mario takes out a hammer and swings it on front of him. *Up: Kersti: Kersti carries Mario into the air before dropping him to the ground. *Down: Bombette: Paper Mario puts down Bombette who explodes when touched or after two seconds. *Final Smash: Mega Star: Paper Mario turns into a giant version of NES Mario. All of Paper Mario's attacks are disabled, causing Paper Mario to have to touch something to hurt it. Also, he cannot pick up items and cannot flinch. Taunts *Up: Paper Mario spins around before falling to the ground. He than gets back up. *Down: Tippi flys around Paper Mario before vanishing. *Side: Paper Mario crumples up and falls on the floor before turning back to normal. Enterance A paper airplane falls on the stage before transforming into Paper Mario. Idle Poses *Paper Mario falls asleep and "Z"s appear above his head. Costumes Regular *Paper Mario *Fire Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Mario with Wario's color scheme *Paper Mario with Waluigi's color scheme Special *A costume meant to mimic Mr. L, but is attached to Paper Mario. Kirby Hat Kirby dons Paper Mario's hat and moustache and turns flat. Pit Conversation *Pit: Lady Palutena, what happened to Mario]? *Palutena: That's Paper Mario, Pit. He comes from his dimension. He uses the power of Pixls and a being named Kersti. *Pit: I never thought I'd fight paper before... *Viridi: See, Pit? Nature can be tough sometimes. *Palutena: Viridi! What a pleasent surprise! Can you tell us how to defeat Paper Mario? *Viridi: I can't tell you how to defeat Paper Mario! He came from the trees after all! *Pit: '*'Sighs* Thanks for the help... Snake Codec *Otacon: Snake, that's Paper Mario! *Snake: What!? I'm fighting a piece of paper now? First monkeys and marshmellows with eyes, but now this? What's next, the Ancient Minister? *Otacon: Umm... don't hold your breath Snake. Anyway, Paper Mario can use Mario's basic attacks, but can use the power of Pixls, powerful beings that- *Snake: Yeah. So, this guy is pretty lightweight, I suppose? *Otacon: Of course. Oh, if he turns giant, run as fast as you can! *Snake: I'll take your word for it, Otacon... Win Poses *Paper Mario waves his hands and turns around and does the motion again. He than repeats the cycle until returned to the menu. *Paper Mario puts on a Hopslipper and jumps a few times before bouncing off the screen. Lose Poses *Paper Mario looks at the winner and claps. Trophy Description Paper Mario is a paper form of Mario. The two have seperate abilites and weights, though, so they aren't clones. Paper Mario has dealt with ''[[''Bowser]], a thousand-year demon, and even the evil Count Bleck. His merits are high for a man made of paper. *''Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males